


A fool to smile.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Jeremiah wants to be daddy, Master/Pet, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but the reader is into it, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: The reader is happy to be of service to her boss and master Jeremiah Valeska.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A fool to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there here's a quickie, also read the tags for this work please, if you don't like kinky use of 'whore' and so on, this is not for you, check out my other stories in that case :)
> 
> Suffice it to say that I am NOT earning money from this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise are NOT mine.

The leather bit into your wrists with every thrust, all you could do was take it, face down ass up as Jeremiah pounded, each jerk at precisely the right angle to have you seeing stars.

You bit your lip to suppress your moan, heart beating faster than ever as he grabbed a fistful of your hair yanking your head up with it exposing your throat to him, he bit viciously at it, you wondered if he were a vampire, as he sucked and nipped, sending shivers down your spine.

"Soaking for me, just another little whore aren't you?" You swallowed past the lump in your throat as his long hard cock thrust deeper and faster at an unrelenting pace.

The tall handsome man gripped your hip hard enough to bruise, long fingers digging into aching flesh, his other yanked at your hair even harder, your throat was sore from the angle he had you, "ANSWER ME!"

It wasn't very often you heard him release his primal side but whenever he did, you felt electricity go through to your core, your need increasing you whined, "Yes, yes, just a whore, just a cumrag." 

"A cumrag for me to jerk myself into, mmmh yes." He knocked your knees wider with his thighs, as he pumped himself in and out, "Such a needy pussy, I'm going to spill myself into you, fill you up." 

He pounded harder as his hand slipped down to your clit, ghosting over it with deft fingers but not touching it, "Want me to make you happy slut?" His breath was warm in your ear causing goosebumps to rise on your skin and your heart to pound even faster. 

"Yes, yes, yes, more please." You were almost incoherent as you felt your hot pussy being fucked like an animal, "Yes what?" Jeremiah hissed out through clenched teeth, you didn't turn your head to look at him, that was his one rule, no eye contact during.

"Yes Sir, please sir, more." You whined as he touched your clit, your back arched as he squeezed it hard, you cried out and when he shoved into you so hard the bedstead banged against the wall you felt the fire erupt into an explosion of ecstasy.

You all but collapsed in a panting heap as though you were a ragdoll, "NAUGHTY GIRL! I didn't say you could cum, the mess you've made, my cock is covered in it you whore." He pulled out and you whimpered, your cunt still throbbing.

When you noticed his silhouette on the wall, a fresh wave of excitement washed over you, he brought his hand down hard on your ass cheek again and again, you whimpered and keened as red handprints decorated it, you mewled the heat in your ass only arousing you more.

Biting your lip you expected another slap, your pussy getting wetter in anticipation, but instead you heard and felt his spit on your twitching asshole, "You ready? No of course you're not but you have to learn." 

You were secretly over the moon about it, you both knew it but didn't want to say it aloud, you spread your legs wantonly, "Fuck, you're such a whore, you actually want it." 

He wasn't wrong you did want it and when you felt his tip push into that puckered hole, you gasped in pain and pleasure, you loved it, he rocked it in and out as he spat again on his dick its warmth carving a path through your tunnel for him.

You could feel every vein and as his rutting turned into fucking you cried out and pushed back on him, your fingers flexed as his one hand used your shoulder as leverage and then pinched a nipple as your tits bounced.

Jeremiah fucked your hole open, "Do you like taking up the ass you stupid cunt?" He bit and laved your neck, "Yes, more faster, oh master."

He grunted his pace hard and fast, "And what are you?" You wracked your hazy brain, as your asshole stung, your thighs trembled, you could feel his slick chest against your back, "A stupid cunt." You moaned as he squeezed your tit.

"Yes indeed, it's mine though, my cunt to use, to fill, fuck I need to fill it." He pulled out and you cried out, he quickly shoved it back up your pussy, you fucked yourself back against him, "Hmm your pussy is looser than your ass but that's my fault." He snickered as he fucked into you at breakneck speed.

"I'm going to finish inside you, see your tits get bigger with milk, they'll swing even more then." You nodded, as you felt his pace stutter, "Fuck, I'm gonna' fill you with my milk, oh fuck." 

Jeremiah held the back of your neck grasping you as you felt him spurt his cum inside you, he gave another shuddering jerk, some more spurted out, he pulled out of you and pushed you on your back, you felt the burn inside of your holes, the burn on your wrists, hips, you loved it. 

He used his long fingers spread your pussy lips open as he gazed inside, your hole fucked wide open with his white dripping out, he shoved the cum back in and took a picture,

"Smile for the camera, smile for daddy, gonna' put this one in the album under the caption conception, what do you think?" 

You just smiled lovingly, a fool in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, keep in mind that I write for the fun of it and like to share that fun with you, so forgive any mistakes :).


End file.
